Tyreke Richardson
Overview Tyreke is a wealthy and high ranked member of Bishop and Associates. He is known for his calm yet ruthless attitude, sometimes preffered as the tactician. May be known as one of the arms dealers in Los Santos. Is known around the members for killing multiple Blood individuals as well as protecting any other respected members from all sorts of harm. 'The Beginning' Tyreke was born and raised in the area of Idlewood, Los Santos. There he spent most of his childhood days, playing with his friends and causing slight troubles along the way. His attitude on school was pretty bad as he was thrown out of 4 schools for his misbehavior. At the age of 17 he was thrown out of his mother's flat, because she was tired of him and the chaos he was causing. With about 100 dollars in his pocket he made his way towards Willowfield where he managed to rent a small apartment for himself. Later, as he wandered around, he found out that one of his childhood friends is affiliated with the local Crip gang - Rollin' 60s Neighborhood Crips. His childhood friend Reginald introduced him to the locals and at that moment he wanted to become a part of the gang. Gangland As soon as he was introduced to the gang, he started making a name for himself. The set's leader, Marcus Bishop, promised him a good income of money if he would sell drugs on the Ganton gym corner. Without any further thinking, Tyreke accepted the offer and soon after had made a large amount of money. Marcus saw potential in Tyreke soon right after. Fitting In Years had passed and Tyreke was slightly known around the neighborhood as well as he had made enough money to buy himself a second-hand car and a good house for himself. Soon right after, Tyreke not knowing, he was called out by Marcus and the rest of the gang for a "fight" in the basketball court. With the money and the small respect he had in his head, he went straight to the court where he was put to fight one of the other hangarounds. As they both fought, it turned out to be a "jump-in" as Marcus and other came into the fight, throwing punches. That day Tyreke was granted his colors. Unexpected Visitors As he was sitting, chilling on his porch a man suddenly approached him. Tyreke did not recognize the man at first, but later it turned out to be Tyreke's cousin Kenthy Bradshaw. With the smile in his face, he pulled himself up from the ground and gave him a hug. Kenthy was in financial trouble as well as Tyreke was so he asked if he could live in Tyreke's house which he, Tyreke, obviously allowed without any questioning. An Unpleasant Turn of Events Days had passed since the arrival of Tyreke's cousin. The locals were doing their regular day routine, drug fiends were scattering around the area, looking for ways to get money for the drugs, but all of a sudden word got around the Tar Street that there's a Blood gang in Seville. Both of the gangs escalated into a immediate gang war. The war consisted of regular drive-by attacks as well as hired muscle attacks from the local Asian gang. After a long time of fighting, each of the attacking gangs were defeated and peace was once back again restored into its former glory. What Goes Around After a long, long time, the gang members noticed several black individuals with representing red colors and such around the Brimstone Projects. At first nobody was sure if those are just random kids or actual gang members. Soon after it turned out to be another set of Blood gang. Both of the gangs escalated into another war, though this time Crips had more power. The war couldn't really be called war, because the members only had brawls and such, but then Crips decided that they had enough. Marcus organized several Crip members for a drive-by. With Curtis as the getaway driver, Marcus in the back of a pickup truck with a Uzi and Tyreke in the passenger seat with a Beretta 92 they pulled a successful attack on the members. Several hours later two of the attackers, Tyreke and Curtis, were caught. Though no charges were pressed yet until two of the victims, Wade and Dwayne Burnett, came to the police station to identify the attackers. As they were identified as the attackers, they were charged for second degree murder. Luckily Tyreke managed to slip a firearm inside the prison which he later showed to his friend while saying that "revenge is the only option". After a long time in prison they were left out, first thing that came into Tyreke's mind was how to get the guys who came to the station. It didn't took much planning as both of the guys were usually hanging out outside their house. Tyreke and his cousin Kenthy managed to get them all at one place and finish them off. They forced them into their house and later left with them dead. Snitches get stiches. All Things Come to He Who Waits It has been a while since the beef with the Bloods, and Crips have developed into a new level. High ranked members have stopped wearing blue colors and now wear completely different style. As for Tyreke, he has found himself a supplier for weaponry and has began dealing it around the Los Santos. Word quickly went around that Tyreke has began selling weapons and most of the members are coming to him for help. Marcus continues seeing potential in Tyreke and that's when some of the members are called to Marcus' house for a meeting. After a long time of talk, Tyreke is put to be a Lieutenant and has offered several Crip members under his wing. Tyreke quickly chooses his crew members, putting them all to work afterwards. Money continues coming in and estimated amount of money made from selling the weaponry goes even up to $100,000 and still continues to grow. Now self-proclaimed "OG" his lust of power and respect continues to grow. Now wealthy enough Tyreke decides to move out of Ocean Flats to somewhere better fitting for his wealth and that's what he does. As the money continues to come from the weapons and drugs, he finally buys his dream car - 2008 BMW 745i. A white, sleek BMW fitting his style. Now mainly in charge as well as running his own gentlemen's club The Ghetto Booty, he sees more opportunity. Only what he plans is still unknown. Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained It was a dark day, sitting in his home, watching the news on TV. He was casually chilling in the couch, turning over channels. With the blank facial expression he was watching the TV, his mind was full of thoughts. Thinking of all the money he had made he was re-thinking about the things what his friends had suggested. As more days passed he decision of taking over the most powerful organization was coming very close. The thoughts were killing him from inside and soon right after - from the outside. He got into his car and drove straight to El Corona, looking for Nova. After a long chat with him he decided that it's the time for a change. He handed over Nova a sniper rifle and told him that Marcus Bishop and Carl Jacobson need to get got. The first assassination attempt went kind of successful, leaving Carl with a crippled limb. As the shot fired, the .50 BMG bullet went straight into Carl's right hand, leaving a massive hole behind it. Tyreke had to take the heat off of him so the first set that get blamed was a Hispanic clique in Seville. After killing several of its people, all of the set went straight back into Seville, finishing off the main individuals. After the short celebrate in the Ten Green Bottles and Tyreke's departure from it to go to El Corona again, he was followed by Marcus "Shed" Bishop, Clearance "Prince" White and Curtis "Cross" Chross to his home. As Tyreke got out of the car so did Marcus with the rest of the people. With no further ado, the individuals pulled out firearms and shot Tyreke with only few words coming out for him ""Get it over with. I played my part."" Several more shots were made before the people rushed off. With Tyreke's last breath soon right after came the ambulance, quickly rushing Tyreke to hospital. Some people say he survived though ambulance had him pronounced dead while driving to the hospital. That Which Does Not Kill You Makes You Stronger After rushed to hospital, plugged into system the city behind him felt like falling down with him. The remnants of the organization scattered across the city, organizing their own sets in the previous organization owned neighborhoods. After laying in the hospital for several weeks he slowly regained consciousness with the help of the best doctors the All Saints General Hospital could provide. After lying on the bed for more time he finally had a doctor contacting with his cousin in order arrange a pickup though doctor insisted that Tyreke stays in the bed. Refusing the offer, Tyreke was picked up from hospital and made his way towards his cousin's, Kenthy Bradshaw, house in Grove Street. After several days laying on bed while hardly making his way towards the bathroom he called up and reunited his contacts in order to gain information about what has happened during all this time. Upon finding out that Brooks has made his own set in Grove Street, Tyreke knew he had to get in contact with him in order to gain information. He told his people to let the word spread that Tray is back on his feet for real. After numerous attempts to find the old remnants he sort of gave into it and gave up, soon after finding himself a hideout in Las Venturas with help of one of his associates Tremaine. Soon after coming back to Los Santos he contacted his friends again, organizing some things while at it and as well as meeting back with his cousin who now had himself affiliated with yet another gang set in the Grove Street. Now without much left, Tyreke still roams the streets of Los Santos. Mugshot.jpg|One of Tyreke's mugshots in 2012. berettafs.jpg|Tyreke's favorite weapon of choice - Beretta92FS cripspic.jpg|One of the early group pictures of Crips. Tyreke's first one on the left. Category:Character Category:Deceased Characters